Nathaniel Buzolic
Nathaniel "Nate" Buzolic (born 4 August, 1983) plays Kol Mikaelson in The Vampire Diaries. Kol has been a recurring character in Season Three and Season Four, appearing in a total of seven episodes so far. Biography Nathaniel is an Australian actor from Sydney, who before was a television presenter on Channel Nine's late-night program The Mint and had a regular role on the BBC soap Out of the Blue (2008). He was also a co-host of the educational show Weather Ed, on the The Weather Channel. Buzolic attended the Australian Theatre for Young People (ATYP) in Sydney. His first break was hosting the Disney Channel's afternoon kids show, Studio Disney (2005). He has also appeared in All Saints (2003), Home and Away (2002) and an uncredited role in an episode of Water Rats (2001). Buzolic's first leading role in a film was in Offing David (2008). Previously, Nathaniel had other minor roles in My Greatest Day Ever (2007) and Road Rage (2007). In late 2011, he was asked to be cast as Kol Mikaelson in the show The Vampire Diaries. Filmography Television *The Vampire Diaries as Kol Mikaelson (2011 - 2013) *Crownies as Jesse Major (2011) *Cops LAC as Jahrryde (2010) *Out Of The Blue as Paul O'Donnell (2008) *All Saints as Damon Lloyd (2003) *Home and Away as Paul Chalmers (2002) *Water Rats as Uncreditied role (2001) Film *Needle as Ryan (2010) *Multiple Choice as Tommy (2009) *Offing David as David (2008) *Road Rage as Young Driver (2007) *My Greatest Day Ever as Coach (2007) *Dirty Deeds as Uncredited Role *S.M.S as Uncredited role Presenting *The Mint as Himself (2007) *Studio Disney as Himself (2005) *Weather Ed as Himself Trivia *Nathaniel's family background is a mix of Croatian and German. *His mother is from Split in Croatia, and he calls Croatia his homeland, saying "Hrvatska je moja domovina", basing on that, he may be speaking Croatian as well. *He auditioned at the beginning of the series and he was really close to getting the role of Stefan Salvatore but was second and lost out to Paul Wesley. *He is a first-generation Australian having been born in Sydney. *His height is 6'1". *Began acting at the age of 15. *He has starred in a number of school productions. *Received a scholarship to attend the Australian Theatre for Young People (ATYP) in Sydney from 1998 to 2001. *Danced in the opening and closing ceremonies of the Sydney Olympic Games in 2000. *School captain of De La Salle in 2001. *Nathaniel is a graduate of Screenwise Film & TV School for Actors in Sydney Australia attending the school from 2001 to 2004. *Completed a marketing degree at the University of Western Sydney in 2007. *Buzolic has played competitive basketball for New South Wales. *He is a keen snowboarder. *His favorite actor is Leonardo Dicaprio. *His first break was hosting the Disney Channel's afternoon kids show, Studio Disney. *His celebrity crush is Australian singer and actress Delta Goodrem. Gallery Ic0oR5c6dkk.jpg Tumblr lxvbpjOREm1qj912do1 500.jpg Tumblr lxvbm8x2AJ1qj912do1 500.jpg Tumblr lxva1wpsv41rn4uxyo1 500.png Tumblr lxra3k6jEY1qbiqfvo1 400.png Tumblr lxr7aw14xM1qeqhbj.jpg Tumblr lxg8ijYTo01r7g5aio1 400.jpg Tumblr lwfefwkEF41qj912do1 400.jpg Tumblr lw6wo15YKa1r20irlo1 250.jpg Nate-B-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-28846710-600-800.jpg|Nate-buzz-twitter-pic Originals slider.jpg Theoriginals.jpg 400px-Tumblr lyufvjwuvR1qdxawbo2 500.png Original siblings 1.jpg Kol.PNG KolMD.jpg KolOP.jpg nate.jpg nate 3.jpg nate 1.jpg 122468888.jpg 600full-nathaniel-buzolic.jpg 600full-nathaniel-buzolic12.jpg 600full-nathaniel-buzolic252.jpg 600full-nathaniel-buzolic2355.jpg 936full-nathaniel-buzolic.jpg 64743_312579855472744_131907596873305_916271_305117230_n.jpg 417254_312579755472754_131907596873305_916268_1446663017_n.jpg 429128_312579788806084_131907596873305_916269_1987598651_n.jpg 610827-mv5bmtgxmzmwmtu3nv5bml5banbnxkftztcwndmymze1nw__._v1._sx640_sy857__large.jpg 102713274.jpg MV5BNjEyMDY2NTI4OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzQyMTA2Nw@@._V1._SX214_CR0,0,214,314_.jpg Nate-0314.jpg nathaniel-buzolic44747.jpg Nathaniel-buzolic455.jpg Nathaniel-Buzolic-getty.jpg Nathaniel-Buzolic-nathaniel-buzolic-28839534-650-366.jpg NathanielKol-264881840663659333.jpg tumblr_lzd3m6SQg01qib881o3_500.jpg tumblr_m00bkibViH1qfg9xxo3_250.png tumblr_m2qlk2rVuS1rti4l0o2_1280.jpg tumblr_m2c64l0KEA1r041xuo2_500.jpg tumblr_m3le80lhEK1r9pyqeo2_250.jpg tumblr_m3le80lhEK1r9pyqeo3_250.jpg tumblr_m3o16wRe9I1qh7mbko1_500.jpg tumblr_m3o16wRe9I1qh7mbko2_500.jpg tumblr_m3o439pI4Q1qbm4ygo1_400.jpg Nat-tatto.jpg|Tattoo tumblr_m42j11qG121r1a0b6o1_500.jpg tumblr_m5janurVb11qj912do3_1280.jpg tumblr_m5janurVb11qj912do5_1280.jpg 550685_353498464719682_661095401_n.jpg 7984.jpg 49491.jpg 79491.jpg 451698.jpg 784941.jpg 789461.jpg 799461.jpg 919491.jpg 978914.jpg 4946197.jpg 5491542.jpg 7994561.jpg 45167591.jpg 57914269.jpg 78419415.jpg 79419741.jpg A1tsuA6CcAAsS5q.jpg large.jpg Tumblr m9ojffOlA01rdu79bo1 r1 500.jpg Tumblr m9ol52bEcu1rpp39lo1 500.png tumblr_m89u513Ib01qhphyjo1_1280.jpg Zny6XMlI8BU.jpg YhEUW97FtY4.jpg RGZW2Uhj0Ls.jpg QR2mtMOM1H0.jpg O5v9X5ah1jxn_301500_XL.jpg nPIRQSYDwDk.jpg Nate-nathaniel-buzolic-29551015-600-800.png htGNYhROEs0.jpg ghxRuscl3K8.jpg Evm3V2e0l4Y.jpg doc59756438_138402059.gif -8s8T8SOe2k.jpg 1559412_nathaniel_buzolic_pic.gif 113.jpg.png 22f737e47d8261297d774f773ea41105.jpg nate-buzolic.jpg|Nathaniel Buzolic Normal 4~57.jpg|Nate on set of After School Special A6TT478CMAMiOjZ.jpg|Nathaniel Buzolic and Steven R. McQueen Halloween 2012 BBXF2qUCYAAwGn_.jpg|Nathaniel on set of After School Special 394885_197654907047517_2072372616_n.PNG 312413 476489552410637 1079684702 n-1-.jpg 269346 476428085750117 141088784 n-1-.jpg BBkci0TCIAAvnln.jpg External links * IMDB * Twitter Category:Vampire Diaries Cast Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Season 4 Cast